


you'd come for me

by space_dev



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Between Seasons 2 and 3, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: Ashoka earns an impressive scar.





	you'd come for me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Haunting by Halsey.
> 
> TW for lightsaber battle, injury as a result of lightsaber battle, extremely long scar, smaller scar, and scarring in general.

"Ack!"

 

Anakin heard Ashoka's exclamation, the pain laced through it, and his lightsaber was ignited in his hand before he could even think, and before he knew it he was running towards the sound of Ashoka's voice, and now, he could hear lightsabers clashing as he ran faster.

 

It was his instinct to protect and defend everything and everyone he loved, Obi Wan had said, back when he was still his apprentice.

 

But did Obi Wan's teachings matter right now? Not really. Except the lightsaber stuff, but he'd memorised _that,_ so time to turn his mind back to Ashoka.

 

So he launched himself into battle mode, and then as he turned the corner in this old synagogue, he found Ashoka running up the wall, flipping, and launching herself at Ventress, sabres strecthed out, her form perfect, he'd have to comment on the move later.

 

Blades met flesh instead of blades, and Ashoka landed unceremoniously on the ground, clutching at her side, realising the pain went further than that and instinctively half-curling into a fetal position, realised that Ventress was still right there, and tried to stand up, failed, and faded into semi-consciousness Anakin could feel through their bond, chilling his bones.

 

"Care to join the party?" Ventress mocked, launching herself at Anakin.

 

But Ventress' smart mouth wasn't equally matched by her sabre skills, something Anakin proved by quickly knocking her sabres out of her hands, and pinning her to the cold marble ceiling with the Force.

 

When he let go, he gave her a warning look over his padawan, the look conveying _exactly how much he'd destroy and humiliate her_ if she stayed, so she drew her sabres back with the Force, fear and humiliation laced in her pull, and skittered away like a cat on two legs.

 

"Ashoka," Anakin exclaimed softly, kneeling by her side. 

The Torgruta in question lifted her head up a bit. "She got me," she said, hands clutching at her stomach suggesting a wound there, and the dark line on her stomach that wasn't covered by her hands confirming it.

 

He winced, and carefully pried her singed crop top off, giving her his shoulder wrap so she was covered up (sure, being shirtless was fine for human ladies, but Torgruta frowned upon the baring of _anyone's_ chest, male, female, or something else) and also to keep her warm.

 

He gasped as he saw that the wound had travelled from her right collarbone all the way down the side of her chest by her armpit, thankfully not going down the centre of her chest to her important organs, down the side of her torso and suddenly crossing down her stomach to her left leg, and running all the way to her ankle on that leg where it tapered off.

 

"Snips, you really know how to get hurt," Anakin joked to cover up his worry as he examined the long cut. It wasn't bleeding at all, thank god. But it was a lightsaber wound, so it would no doubt scar.

 

"I get it from you, Master," Ashoka said, slowly lifting her pointer finger to gently trace the scar by his eye given to him by the same woman who gave her this cut, which would most certainly also scar.

 

He chuckled. "This is definitely going to scar and hurt like a bantha, but luckily it didn't do any serious damage to anything important as far as I can tell. Can you walk?"

 

Ashoka grunted as she attempted to stand and failed spectacularly, flailing her arms, lekku, and injured leg.

 

Anakin caught her by her right arm, eliciting a hiss of pain from his padawan, which prompted him to turn her wrist over to examine it.

 

He found another, smaller mark on her wrist, thankfully on the bone side and not the vein side, yet clearly also made by lightsaber and possibly why she'd cried out, alerting her situation to him.

 

"Snips..."

 

"Also from today."

 

"I figured," he said, grabbing under her thighs and lifting her up bride-style, leaving the singed crop top discarded on the ground, helping her wrap his shoulder wrap around her shoulders, stomach and skirt.

 

"You have good taste in Jedi wraps, this is warm," Ashoka said quietly, snuggling- _snuggling_ , into his chest, closing her blue eyes.

 

"Don't go to sleep just yet, Snips," Anakin said, hurrying her out of the old synagogue.

 

Captain Rex met him at the entrance, and he almost offered to take Ashoka for him, but then remembered that Anakin would never and simply called into the medbay in the Jedi Cruiser in orbit above them that Anakin was coming with Ashoka.

 

"How soon?" Asked CT-8810, Colin, over the com link.

 

"About thirty seconds," Rex said amusedly, watching Anakin's transport ship lift off towards space.

 

Anakin, in the ship, was still flicking on things and gave his padawan a glance, mentally confirming that she was still burritoed up in his wrap and a thermal blanket, trying desperately to keep her eyes open.

 

He reached out his cybernetic hand and patted her shoulder gently and comfortingly as his human arm continued steering.

 

Ashoka smiled a bit and rubbed her eyes, desperately trying to scrub off her exhaustion.

 

But thankfully, the ship was already landing in Bay 7, Anakin was picking her up.

 

"Everything's gonna be okay, Snips," Anakin said, adjusting his grip on the fifteen-year-old to try and avoid the wound, failing a bit as his hand brushed the mark on her leg and she hissed in pain.

 

She looked up at him, eyes threatening to shut. "You... came," she murmured, slurring on her words a bit.

 

"Yeah, I did. I'll always come for you, Snips," Anakin responded quietly, as the ship's ramp slowly lowered, as he saw medical staff waiting with a stretcher and thermal blankets.

 

"Mmmm," Ashoka murmured, giving into her battle and closing her eyes, making Anakin all the more... _Master-like..._ god, Obi Wan was right, padawans _were_ nice to have.


End file.
